


An Unexpected Night.

by Foreverbroken



Series: Caregiver!Greg, Caregiver!Mycroft. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Dummies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock but it’s not really mentioned in this fic, M/M, Mentions of an old Gun wound, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!greg, caregiver!mycroft, little!john, little!sherlock, mystrade, nappies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverbroken/pseuds/Foreverbroken
Summary: After finishing a long case, John and Sherlock need a bit of care and Greg and Mycroft are more then willing to provide.  It’s smooth sailing until Little!John wakes up in the middle of the night with his past Bullet wound hurting. Lots of hurt/comfort follows.





	An Unexpected Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is mostly my first time writing a fanfic, but definitely my first time writing Age play, so please be gentle. 
> 
> I do have another post that will have pictures that show: the lay out of the room and furniture, John/Sherlock’s outfits, soft toys, dummies, and bottles. For some reason it’s not linking correctly, so if you’d like to see that feel free to look on my profile and you’ll find it easily under a series called “images to go with my Ageplay fics”  
> If you’d rather leave it up to your imagination, then feel free to not search.
> 
> Special thanks to the two lovely people on the Sherlock amino who beta and proof read this.

John and Sherlock were staying over at Greg and Mycrofts that night after a trying case that took a week, and lots of running, to figure out. 

Greg noticed after it was all wrapped up that John and Sherlock were aging down and decided to Bring them back to his and Mycrofts house for a coddling-filled evening, before tucking them up in the crib they shared in the nursery they made for the two in one of the extra rooms. 

It was just past 3:30 on a rainy Sunday morning when a loud, pain filled sobbing came through the baby monitor, waking both men up.

“I’ll check it out” Greg said with a sigh, running a hand down his tired face as he got out of bed in nothing but an old t-shirt and boxer-briefs, patting mycroft on the ankle as he passed by him to get to the door. 

“Ok, call me if you need help” Mycroft said in response.

Lestrade walked to the nursery that was slightly down the hall from their shared bedroom. 

He walked into the room that was only illuminated by the puppy dog shaped nightlight, and decided to turn on the lamp, casting a yellow glow over the room.

The room was quite big and was a soft yellow colour with blue assents. To the left when you first walked in the door, There was a small side table with a baby monitor and children’s lamp with lambs on it sitting on top, with a rocking chair big enough to fit two adults on it, beside it. Next was an adult size changing table with a built in dresser on the bottom and a hanging compartment to hold nappy supplies on the end. After that was a small closet. 

On the back wall farthest from the door was the adult sized crib that Sherlock and John shared. 

On the right side of the wall, was a small bookcase filled with children’s books. Beside it was a toy box filled with, you guessed it, toys. 

The wall attached to the door was barren.

Greg looked towards the crib, his heart nearly breaking at the sight. 

John was sitting up on his knees, his face resting on the bars of the crib, his right hand holding onto his left shoulder as he sobbed for all he was worth, his dummy laying forgotten on the bed beside him. 

As Greg came close he could see that Sherlock was laying awake in the crib, sucking his dinosaur dummy anxiously, with tears in his eyes. 

When they’d gone to bed they were both about 2 years old, and while if Greg had to guess, he’d say Sherlock still was, he’d say John was only about a year and a half.

“Oh baby, what’s the matter?” Greg asked softly as he came towards the crib.

As soon as he was in reach, john tried to reach out with his left hand, only causing himself to sob harder. 

“Mycroft!” Lestrade called, seeing how upset both Sherlock and John were and knowing he couldn’t care for both of the babies at the same time. 

“It’s ok, your alright. Stay back, baby. I’m going to lower the bars.” Lestrade told John as Mycroft came in the room.

He lowered the bars, John immediately trying to get to him. He scooped John up into his arms, rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He could tell John needed his diaper changed, but knew there was no hope doing it until the baby had calmed down some.

Mycroft came forward to the crib, peaking down at a steadily-more-upset-growing Sherlock. 

“Hey baby” he whispered softly. “You want out of the crib?” When Sherlock nodded his head with a whimper, Mycroft reached down, scooping Sherlock into his arms, rocking him back and forth. 

“It’s ok. Why don’t we change your diaper, hmm?” 

Mycroft carried Sherlock over to the changing table, giving John a rub on the back and Greg a squeeze on the shoulder, as he passed by.

He laid Sherlock on the table, unsnapping the three snaps on the yellow bumblebee onsie between his legs, before pulling it up around Sherlock’s ribs.

He gave his stomach a slight tickle, earning a small smile before he took the diaper off Sherlock, putting it in the small trash can on the floor beside where his baby brother’s laying, and getting a wipe from the hanging compartment on the changing table, continuing to get Sherlock changed into a new diaper and snapping up his onsie.

At this point, John had calmed down considerably, only silently crying on Greg’s shoulder, still holding his own left one.

“Hey buddy” Greg said softly, rocking him back and forth. “What’s the matter, hm? What’s up with your shoulder?” 

“Boo-boo” John whispered in a heartbreaking voice. 

“Aw, how’d that happen?” John just shook his head, crying and whimpering. 

“Aw, bless” Greg said as he got Johns blue dummy with a little star and moon on it, pressing it between his lips.

“Hey Sherlock?” Mycroft said, looking at the little tyke in his arms. “Do you know what kind of boo-boo Johns talking about or where he got it?” 

“Army boo-boo” Sherlock said from around his dummy, sucking anxiously while watching john and holding onto the front of Mycrofts sleep shirt with one fist. 

It then dawned on both Greg and Mycroft that the rainy weather must be affecting Johns old gun-shot wound. 

“Hey Sherlock, why don’t we go downstairs and make you and John a bottle and you can decide a movie we watch?” Mycroft asked. 

After getting a nod, he continued to carry Sherlock downstairs, hearing Greg comforting John from the room they just vacated.

“Hey baby, why don’t we get your diaper changed then we can have a nice bottle while we watch a movie, hm?” Greg said as he carried John over to the changing table, first grabbing his lady bug stuffie out of the crib, just Incase. 

As soon as he laid John down on the table the little army doctor grabbed onto the front of Greg’s shirt, starting to whimper. “Up, up, up ge’g, pease, up?” John asked in a small voice sore from sobbing. 

And Greg thought his heart couldn’t ache anymore for the little soldier. Boy was he wrong. 

“Honey, I have to change your diaper real quick” he said in a soothing voice, rubbing Johns sweaty hair back from his forehead. “You don’t want a rash, do you? Here, hold on to dotty while I change you real quick, then we’ll have a cuddle on the couch, ok?” He asked as he passed the lady bug to John, who immediately held it tight to his chest as he nodded.

“Good lad” he said softly as he quickly changed Johns diaper, using a wipe to wash off his own hands. 

He snapped Johns onsie back up, picking him him up off the table, before making his way over to the crib. 

He didn’t take notice of what thoughts might be going through Johns head, as he started fussing again and begging. “Nonononono. No c’ib, p’ease, No c’ib. Mo’bie do’n ‘tairs, g’eg. myc say so” 

Greg looked down at the little man in his arms, seeing the tears start falling down his cheeks again. 

“Oh, no. No, sweetheart! Your not going back into the crib! I’m just getting bumble out of the crib for Sherlock” he said comfortingly as he rubbed up and down Johns back. 

He calmed down immensely once hearing that he wasn’t going back into baby jail, but instead was only grabbing Sherlock’s stuffed bee. 

Greg leaned over the crib, playfully holding John down so he could snatch it up by one of its antennas, causing a small giggle to escape. 

——————————————————————

Meanwhile, in the kitchen: “pick out a bottle for you and John-John” Mycroft said to sherlock, who was contently sitting on his hip, his head lying on his brothers shoulder as he sucked on his dummy. 

Sherlock looked in the cabinet they had full of bottles and sippy cups with different designs. 

“ ‘dat” Sherlock said, pointing at a bottle with a dark purple rim on the nipple part, and different kitties (some playing with yarn, as Sherlock likes to point out “ ‘cause it’s ‘m’por’ant”) on the clear bottle part.

He waited until mycroft grabbed it and put it on the counter, before pointing again, with another  
“ ‘dat”, this time pointing to a red rimmed one with little lady bugs all over the clear part. 

“Let me guess” Mycroft began, a playful smile on his lips as he looked over and down at sherlock. “The kitties are for Sherlock, and the ladybugs are for John, you sweet boy” he said with a loud smooch on The little boys cheek, which made him giggle. 

It was difficult to make bottles with warm milk with one hand, but he knew he had no choice as ‘lock was feeling quite clingy tonight. 

He carried Sherlock and the bottles to the living room, sitting ‘lock on the couch and handing him his bottle, before placing the other on the coffee table and walking over to the cabinet filled with the appropriate movies. 

“Which one are you thinking, honey?” Mycroft asked as he held up “finding Nemo” and “zootopia”. 

Sherlock took his dummy out of his mouth, replacing it with his bottle as he brought both hands up to hold it. 

“Bunny!” He said with a squeal, before sucking enthusiastically on his bottle. 

“Zootopia it is then.” Just as he put it in the DVR, Greg and John came down the stairs.

“Bottles on the coffee table” Mycroft said as Greg sat beside Sherlock on the couch, John sideways on his lap, facing his ageplay mate.

“Cheers” he replied, picking it up and leaning John back a bit so he could suck from it. 

“Hi G’eg!” Sherlock said excitedly, giving a little wave as he noticed him sit down. “Hi john-John” he said as he gave the little soldier a gentle pat on the leg. 

“Hey, sweetpea” Greg replied with a smile, whereas John only looked up at his current big brother, giving him a wave. “You being good for your big brother?” 

“Yeah!” ‘Lock replied excitedly with a big smile. 

“Good lad” Greg gave him a wink, before looking towards his husband. “Hey babe, can you please grab the baby some liquid pain killers?” 

“Sure thing” Mycroft replied, walking towards the kitchen. 

None of them were looking forward to the next part, but they were hoping John was little enough and sleepy enough to not throw too big of a strop. 

“Hello, John-John” Mycroft said softly as he came and bent down infront of where John was reclined on Greg’s lap. “I got some medicine here for you” he said, holding it up. 

John looked up at Mycroft with big blue eyes, before starting to wiggle and fuss as he saw the bottle. 

“I know, sweet-tart, I know” Greg said comfortingly, moving the bottle as the nipple fell from between Johns lips, handing it to Mycroft to sit on the table. “ but it’ll help your shoulder to feel better, sweetheart. We’ll take it real quick, then have a cuddle as we watch the movie, ok?” 

John still fussed, a tear running down his cheek, but opened his mouth when Mycroft held up a spoonfull of the medicine, knowing he didn’t have a choice. 

“Good boy, John. Good boy!” Mycroft said praisingly, moving the hair off Johns forehead before getting up to put the medicine back. 

“Good job!” Greg said with a smile, patting John on the bum soothingly. 

Sherlock, not quite understanding what all the excitement was about, but not wanting to be left out, temporarily let go of his bottle, it falling on his lap, as he excitedly clapped his hands, smiling at his baby brother. 

Mycroft came back, handing Greg the bottle back off the table, before walking to Sherlock and picking him up, sitting where he had been and pulling his baby brother onto his lap. 

“My’cof’!” Sherlock said with a giggle, not knowing quite how he got where he was, with the speed mycroft did it with, but not minding one bit. 

“Hello, sweet boy” he smiled, before reclining his brother a bit and feeding him the bottle. 

Half way through the movie both babies were asleep, bottles empty and having been replaced with dummy’s long ago, their soft toys clutched tight to their chest, and somehow the blankets from the back of the couch had migrated to cover both of them, swaddled nice and tight. 

This hadn’t been the night Greg and Mycroft were expecting, but then again, when dealing with John and Sherlock nothing ever went as expected. 

But they wouldn’t change it for anything in the world, as they cuddled them closer and finished watching the harrowing film about the fox and the bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed. Kudos/comments are lovely, so feel free.


End file.
